Le bonheur ne tient qu'à un fil
by Camille-Miko
Summary: La vie avec Shaggy n'était pas simple. Il y avait les sandwichs, les monstres, Scooby et il y avait Shaggy…


**Titre :** Le bonheur ne tient qu'à un fil.

**Auteur :** camille_miko

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.

**Fandom :** Scooby-Doo

**Pairing :** Shaggy/Fred, Scooby, Vera, Daphné

**Résumé :** La vie avec Shaggy n'était pas simple. Il y avait les sandwichs, les monstres, Scooby et il y avait Shaggy…

**Bêta :** Flo_nelja

**Note :** Pour Drakys dans le cadre de creerpouraider

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Fred soupira longuement en voyant le sandwich que Shaggy était en train de se faire. Bien sûr, il devait se faire, ce truc assez peu ragoûtant. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas habitué au mélange tomate, jambon, camembert, miel et cornichon. Personnellement, il ne voulait surtout pas tester, mais si cela amusait son colocataire et Scooby. Il ne fallait surtout pas oublier ce dernier. Ils n'étaient presque jamais séparés. C'était cela qui était le plus difficile. Comme avoir un minimum de vie privée avec lui toujours sur les talons de Shaggy ? Impossible. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi cela pouvait être gênant qu'il se couche au pied du lit !<p>

Il allait lui raconter tous ses secrets. C'était attendrissant de les voir tous les deux sur le canapé à se parler. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils se comprenaient parfaitement. C'était même plutôt magique de les voir échanger un coup d'œil et savoir ce que l'autre pensait. Au moins comme cela, il n'avait guère d'inquiétude sur le fait que Scooby et Shaggy s'entre-protégeaient. L'un comme l'autre en avait besoin. Fred avait de plus en plus de scrupules à les emmener avec eux dans leurs aventures à cause de ce qui leur arrivait. Il se demandait s'il continuait à faire le bon choix.

Pourtant quand ils les voyaient en train de charger la _Mystery Machine_, il n'avait aucun doute. Shaggy et Scooby étaient heureux de venir avec eux, même si cela était terrifiant, même s'ils pouvaient être attaqués. Ils étaient simplement heureux. Fred se sentait mis à l'écart dans cette amitié. Il n'y avait pas sa place, même s'il savait très bien que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pensait à mal. Il était même certain que tous deux seraient très gênés d'apprendre qu'il le ressentait comme cela. Alors, il n'en parlait pas et il se contentait de sourire amusé, de voir le duo comique.

Ce qui le dérangeait beaucoup plus, c'était quand les gens s'obstinaient à prendre Shaggy pour un idiot. Même Daphné avait quelques mots durs à son encontre. Il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il était surtout un rêveur et que c'était sa manière à lui de se protéger du monde des fois un peu trop cruel. Souvent trop cruel en réalité. En étant, le tête en l'air, celui qui ne comprend pas tout, qui a l'esprit ailleurs, alors il n'est pas si dangereux, il ne mérite pas qu'on s'attarde sur lui. Il n'en était rien. Absolument rien. De toutes les certitudes qu'il avait, il était convaincu que son colocataire n'était pas un idiot. Il l'avait surpris à plusieurs reprises à corriger l'air de rien des notes que Vera avait oubliées. Lui-même ne comprenait pas grand chose à ses recherches.

C'était peut-être aussi cela qui manquait à Shaggy : prouver sa valeur. Il devrait certainement l'encourager à faire montre de ses capacités, mais il ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Après tout, il ne lui en avait jamais parlé alors qu'ils étaient… Enfin, voilà. Il aurait dû le faire. Peut-être ne lui faisait-il pas assez confiance ou ne voulait-il pas se confier à lui. Alors, il ne disait rien et acceptait les choses comme elles étaient. Complexes, difficiles et un peu blessantes.

Certaines fois, Fred ne savait pas réellement comment réagir. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le mettre à l'abri de tout. Il ne le pouvait clairement pas. C'était une situation qu'il n'appréciait pas. Il n'allait pas mettre Daphné et Vera en danger pour autant. Il ne restait plus que lui à mettre en danger. Toute l'ironie était ici. Même s'il se mettait en danger, les monstres semblaient toujours lui préférer Daphné ou Shaggy. Avaient-ils quelque chose de spécial tous les deux ? Il n'en savait rien. Il aurait eu tendance à dire que dans le cas de la rousse, c'était pour le cliché, mais quel criminel se soucierait du cliché ? Aucun. C'était uniquement à la télévision ou au cinéma.

Le soir, quand ils étaient au fond du lit, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander comment il aurait pu faire pour éviter que Shaggy ne se mette en danger. Ces nuits-ci, il peinait réellement à trouver le sommeil. C'était réellement difficile de se dire qu'il pourrait être seul à cet instant, avec juste Scooby en larmes, au pied du lit. Parce que même si ce dernier prenait de la place, était peureux et ne leur laissait pas réellement d'intimité, Fred savait qu'il pleurerait le décès de Shaggy bien plus sincèrement que n'importe qui d'autre. Peut-être bien plus que lui, même. Cela lui faisait peur, aussi comme idée.

Alors, il en faisait encore plus. Il préparait un petit-déjeuner de roi. Il laissait dormir le chien sur le lit. Il ne disait rien quand ils se partageaient les scooby-snacks. Il ne soupirait pas quand Vera et Daphné venaient manger le soir, parce que Shaggy leur avait dit que Fred préparait ses lasagnes préférées. Ce n'était que pour lui qu'il les faisait, mais invariablement, il disait aux filles de venir.

Certaines fois, il se demandait si Shaggy avait conscience que Fred tenait sincèrement à lui. Souvent il le suspectait de penser qu'il l'appréciait tout comme beaucoup de personnes. Il était même à peu près certain qu'il ne se rendait pas compte d'un grand nombre de petites attentions. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Parce qu'il en avait tout autant. Ne pas finir la confiture de fraise –sa préférée- dans un sandwich étranger. Ne jamais oublier de rajouter une couverture sur le lit, car il était un peu frileux. Toujours demander à Scooby de descendre du fauteuil de Fred. Il y avait aussi le dentifrice qu'il essayait de toujours refermer et la baignoire toujours nettoyée même quand il y avait eu un désastre.

Il y avait une attention qu'il aimait particulièrement. Tous les ans, Shaggy s'assurait qu'ils puissent être tranquille à la maison, le 15 Février. Oh, il ne cherchait pas à se faire pardonner une Saint Valentin catastrophique, ni un oubli quelconque. Non, ce n'était jamais cela. En fait, c'était leur jour à tous les deux. Un jour, entre garçons, à jouer à la console, manger pas très équilibré et à rire.

Le soir venu, que leur journée ait été studieuse ou dangereuse, il était toujours heureux. Parce que Shaggy venait se coller contre lui pour s'endormir. Et lui l'embrassait sur le front. Leur vie n'était pas simple, mais elle les rendait heureux.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !<strong>


End file.
